charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews (b. August 2, 1977) was the half-whitelighter daughter of Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell, and younger half-sister to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Fearing repercussions for their tryst, Sam and Patty gave Paige up for adoption, and she was taken in by Matthews and his wife. In 1994, her adoptive parents died in a motoring accident, Paige herself being saved by her otherwise latent orbing power. Searching for her biological parents, Paige came to suspect that Patty Halliwell was her mother and that the Halliwell sisters were her half-siblings, though she dismissed this because of Patty's death in 1978. After Prue's death, Paige suspicions were confirmed, and she joined her half-sisters and reconstituted the Power of Three. Paige resigned from South Bay Social Services in order to focus on witchcraft, and later became headmistress of Magic School for several months to prevent the Elders from closing it. Though she handed the job over to her brother-in-law, Paige went on to work there as a consultant and recruiter for new students, as well as a visiting lecturer on magic. Her duties as a whitelighter led her to meet Henry Mitchell, with whom she fell in love and married. The two had twins, named Kat and Tamora, and took in the son of Christopher Mercer, naming him Henry Jr. Biography Childhood Paige was born on August 2, 1977 to Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell. Due to the potential ramifications of a relationship between a whitelighter and his witch charge, Penny Halliwell persuaded the two to give the baby up, fearing that Prue, Piper and Phoebe would be denied their powers should the forbidden relationship be made apparent.Patty Halliwell: We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers, your birthright. ... So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. (Charmed Again, Part 1) However, Sam's reason for wanting to give Paige up was that he wanted her to have a normal life away from magic and demons that her half-sisters would later be exposed to.Sam Wilder: All I wanted was a life for her, free from magic and demons. (Sam, I Am) Sam orbed himself, Patty and their baby to a church nearby, where they gave her to Agnes, asking her to find a good home for her, as well as to keep their secret until the day Paige returned seeking the truth. They also asked that her name begin with the letter "P", as part of the Halliwell naming tradition. Paige was adopted by Matthews and his wife, who respected Sam and Patty's wish regarding her first initial. Her adoptive grandmother, who she was very close to,Paige Matthews: Okay, that's my point. I already had a Grams. One I really, really loved and yes, technically we're related and you're my grandmother too. I guess it just feels a little odd because I don't know you. / Penny Halliwell: I understand and I wouldn't dream of trying to replace someone as special to you as that. (Happily Ever After) taught her lessons about ethics and values without using fairy tales.Paige Matthews: Well, my grandmother taught me values just fine without big wolves devouring little girls. (Happily Ever After) Paige did, however, remember the story of her past life, the Evil Enchantress, and believed it to be a fairy tale.A Knight to Remember She also had an Uncle DavePaige Matthews: Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too. (Charmed Again, Part 2) and Aunt Julie.Paige Matthews: So, how's Aunt Julie? Yeah? Oh. Is her hip any better? (Charmed Again, Part 2) As a child, Paige had a toy clown called Slappy.Wendy: Hey, Becca, I thought we nixed the clown idea. / Piper Halliwell: Oh, no, relax, that's just one of Paige's old toys, Slappy. (Sand Francisco Dreamin') She befriended Glen Belland in kindergarten'Paige Matthews': You can trust Glen. He's been my friend since, God, kindergarten. (Trial by Magic) and the two were best friends, becoming an on-and-off couple in and after high school.Paige Matthews: He's not my boyfriend. Sometimes he's my boyfriend, but mostly he's just my really good friend. (Trial by Magic)Paige Matthews: Yeah, kinda been hanging out on and off since high school, you know. (House Call) Teenage years Paige was a rebellious youth. She attended Robinson Royce High School where she frequently skipped classes, started fights, brought alcohol and smoked,Principal Harris: Cutting classes, starting fights, smoking on campus, possession of alcohol. (A Paige from the Past) being willing to do anything that her friends were up for.Paige Matthews: So I wasn't the ideal high school student, you know. I, um, skipped classes, partied all night with my friends. Pretty much anything they wanted to do I was up for. ... I was cruel. Especially to my mom and dad. The day they died I told them they weren't my real parents, which is stupid because it wasn't even how I felt. I mean, just because I'm adopted it didn't mean they weren't my real parents, because they were. (A Paige from the Past) Her parents were aware of her smoking habit and she later claimed that she had given it up in addition to giving up drinking, which proved not to be true when her father had to pick her up from a party after she passed out.Mrs Matthews: She told me she'd quit smoking. / Mr Matthews: Oh, yeah, right, just like the time she quit drinking. She passes out at another one of those parties and I had to go pick her up and bring her home. (A Paige from the Past) She once got behind the wheel of a car drunk with her friends and caused an accident.Fear Always Comes Back Looking back on her teenage years, Paige described herself as having been cruel, particularly to her parents. Although her parents wanted her to go to college, she once told them that she refused.Mrs Matthews: Oh, well, haven't you heard? She's not going to college. (A Paige from the Past) One of Paige's friends at high school was Michelle Miglis.A Paige from the Past Her first love was Philip Lewicky, who gave her a necklace.Paige Matthews: Oh, Philip Lewicky gave this to me. My first love. Can I call him? (A Paige from the Past) She also began dating her best friend Glen a number of times during high school, although it never worked out and they would return to being friends.Paige Matthews: He's not my boyfriend. Sometimes he's my boyfriend, but mostly he's just my really good friend. (Trial by Magic)Paige Matthews: Yeah, kinda been hanging out on and off since high school, you know. (House Call) Parents' deaths Straightening out Following her parents' deaths, Paige decided to straighten out her act, although for some time she was angry at them for dying.Paige Matthews: When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone and I hated them. (Hell Hath No Fury) She quit smoking and drinking'Paige Matthews': So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem with certain liquids. Lots of problems, actually, but that's all behind me. (Charmed Again, Part 1) and began to take her education seriously. She achieved high test-scores and was able to attend Berkeley as a result, although helped by a powerful essay on her parents' deaths. She graduated with a degree in Social Work.Paige Matthews: I-I get a degree in social work, I help others, I even get into Berkley thanks to high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of my... ooh, let's just say a powerful essay. (A Paige from the Past) She went looking for her biological parents and, after inquiring with the police, found the church that she was left at. She came to believe that she might have been the daughter of Patty Halliwell, but after learning that she was dead she decided to drop that line of inquiry.Paige Matthews: So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at... I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? I even thought I might've been related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that. (Charmed Again, Part 1) Paige was employed as Bob Cowan's assistant at South Bay Social Services, living in an apartment with a parrot named OscarCharmed Again, Part 2 and receiving visits from Kit.Paige Matthews: It's funny. She's so familiar to me, though. It reminds me of this old stray that used to hang outside my loft. (Cat House) She believed that Cowan refused to promote her to social worker because of monetary reasons.Bob Cowan: You are an assistant, not a social worker. / Paige Matthews: That's because you're too cheap to make me one. (Charmed Again, Part 2) She had particularly strong feelings towards cases of parental child abuse and attempted to involve herself in them to Cowan's annoyance.Bob Cowan: Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. (Charmed Again, Part 2) On her way to get coffee every morning, she passed a house that gave her a shiver'Paige Matthews': Okay, have you guys ever walked by a house and just, uh, got a really bad creepy feeling from it? Okay, on my way to get coffee every morning I walk by this house and I get... this shiver. (Size Matters) and she once bumped into its resident, Finn, in the grocery store, where they flirted.Paige Matthews: Just that this cute guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the grocery store. Flirted a little. Done the are these melons ripe thing. (Size Matters) Despite deciding not to approach the Halliwell sisters, Paige began to frequent P3 in 2000 in order to feel close to them.Paige Matthews: Well, one of the sisters owns it, so... I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel... connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. (Charmed Again, Part 1) She dated Shane for a month, although she didn't tell him about her alcoholism or that she was adopted for some time.Charmed Again, Part 1 Meeting the Halliwells Learning the craft Cole's possession Mistrust of Cole Queen Phoebe and aftermath As a full-time witch Embracing magic Vanquishing Cole Post-Cole and becoming an aunt Return of the Titans As Chris's charge Saving Piper Relationship with Richard Helping Chris and protecting Wyatt As headmistress of Magic School Rise of Zankou Brief life as a Bennett Love and marriage The Ultimate Battle Building a family Defeating Neena Prue's return Fighting the Old Ones Physical description Personality and traits Health and medical Magical powers and skills Active powers Orbing Telekinetic orbing Sensing Before being a Charmed One, Paige found herself experiencing a shiver whenever she passed Gammill's house. She later theorised that she had the power to sense evil in contrast with a whitelighter's power to sense good.Paige Matthews: And if you have a sixth sense for locating good, is it possible that I have one for locating evil? / Leo Wyatt: You think you sensed evil? / Paige Matthews: I know it sounds silly, but there’s this house that I walk by and I get this really bad feeling from. (Size Matters) She was also capable of sensing other whitelighters, being able to sense that Leo was in trouble and orb to his location.Piper Halliwell: You're half-whitelighter, see if you can sense him. / Paige Matthews: Sense him? I've never done that before. / Piper Halliwell: Well, try now. / Paige Matthews: Pause I think he's in trouble. (Saving Private Leo) Glamouring Paige was able to glamour years before her sisters were, noting that it was one of her whitelighter powers.Paige Matthews: Because I'm going to get married, thanks to my whitelighter powers. (House Call) She used it to disguise herself as Jessica to marry Glen,House Call Flo to stop Stewick's harassment,Forget Me... Not Phoebe to cover for her,Show Ghouls a blonde woman to trick Mitchell Haines into using his powers,Freaky Phoebe a number of disguises while pretending to be dead,Something Wicca This Way Goes...?Still Charmed and Kicking Janice Dickinson to mourn at her funeral and Billie to save Nick Edwards.Payback's a Witch Initially her transformation looked like shapeshifting, but it later began producing white orbs just as her sisters' would. Healing Touch Photokinesis Paige had the power to conjure dancing lights by calling for them. She used it to prove to Henry that magic was real.Repo Manor Cloaking Hovering Paige had the power to hover with the assistance of orbs. A dream version of herself displayed it while looking for enlightenment,The Jung and the Restless and she later used it in real life while doing the same thing on the Golden Gate Bridge under the influence of Dumain.Gone with the Witches Orb shield Possessions Relationships Adoptive parents Half-sisters Sam Wilder Henry Mitchell Glen Belland Nate Parks Richard Montana Penny Halliwell Behind the scenes *Paige was played by Rose McGowan. Appearances Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Matthews family Category:Halliwell family Category:Mitchell family Category:Leonardo Wyatt's charges Category:South Bay Social Services employees Category:Magic School employees Category:Magic School headmasters Category:American individuals Category:San Francisco residents Category:Part-whitelighters